Secrets
by XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX
Summary: Hullo there cyberland. It's not really a story, more like colection of drabbles about characters and parrings I feel are kind of neglected. First person up's Roberto about Rahne. (Sorry about lack of updates, I lost the note book I had my drabbles in a few years ago, I'll try to get around to it I promise.)
1. Roberto

**A/N:** Hallo, Hullo, Hola, Welcome to my new story! I feel some charaters and parrings get neglected, so, I took some inititive for once and put up a little series of drabbles, or something of the sorts, for them. This one is Rohne, so's the next one, but this is Roberto's side. Hope you all like it! And tell me what you think if you would. And now...

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own X-men nor am I making any money off this, now on to the story, go!_

* * *

Have you ever had a friendship where you knew every detail about each other? That what Rahne and I have. Like did you know she has a teddy-bear she got from Dr. MacTaggert when she was adopted? That was eight years ago. She's a gymnast and knows how to play piano. Now don't get me wrong, her life wasn't always so great. For the first seven years of her life she was raised by a Reverend, his name's Craig. She thought that she was adopted at first. But nope, turns out he's her real dad and her mom was some whore. She has stuff to remember him by though. She's got two scars from when he threw a bible at her for not praying loud enough. The first one she got when she was five is on the left side of her back, a little below her shoulder blade. The second is on the right side of her forehead, she got that a week before Dr. MacTaggert got her. She hides it with her bangs she got when she was gone. She also has a bad case of hierophobia. She's scared of any religious leader, be it a priest, a reverend, a monk, or a rabbi, she always cringes away from them. Hell, she can barely make it past the old church we pass by on our way to school without jumping, it's even worse when she's had a nightmare the night before. Glad I'm almost always up to comfort her, I get really sick at night because my power needs the sun to work. Rahne jokes that her powers are controlled by the moon the way mine are the sun.

And you want to know another thing, I've connected why I was completely speechless when she came back with her hair grown out, why I just kind of smile when her hair falls into her eyes, why I always want to make her laugh, why I want to dry her tears, why I want to hold her and kiss her, why I just look into her green eyes during long periods of silence, and why I want to punch that Craig guy's lights out. I am completely head over heels in love with Rahne Sinclair...

And I'm too damn scared to tell her.


	2. Rahne

**A/N:** Hello there again this is the first in a double update for this drabble series. This would be Rahne's companion peice to Roberto's. Hope you enjoy, and if there are any parrings of slightly negleted charaters feel free to tell me. Next person up is Sam for the Sam/Amara parring.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, nul, nadda, zip zilch, zippo.

* * *

Have you ever had a wee little crush on a friend? Were you too scared to tell them? Yeah me to. I really do want to tell 'Berto, but, then again, I don't. I don't want to lose this friendship we have. I mean, yeah, he can be really frustrating and wee bit of a jerk at times, but, he tries to be nice, he does. Like the time he stayed with me when I was sick as a dog (no pun intended) and everyone else was out playing mutant ball. I knew he really wanted to play, I even told him to go out and play, but, he stayed by my side the whole time. And when I have a nightmare and he's up, I go to him to comfort. We just sit and talk, I tell him about Scotland and my life and he tells me about his life in Brazil. Did you know he can dislocate his shoulder? And speak Latin and Romanian, he taught me how to say something, _Te iubesc,_but he wont tell me what it means. He's also told me about his parents, his childhood,and his ex-girlfriend. Quite frankly, from what he tells me, this Juliana girl sounds like a bitch, pardon my language But, then again, that might just be my jealousy talking. I mean if I didn't like Roberto even a little, why would I crawl to him, and only him, when I have a nightmare, or why when he hugs me I don't want him to let go, why, as creepy as this sounds, I watch him when he's fallen asleep on the couch, or why I don't care when he stares at me when we sit there in complete silence. Because, honestly, I think, nay, sure, I'm in love with him...

Now, how to tell him?


	3. Sam

**A/N:** Here's the second update. Don't ask me where this came from I wrote it in detention. Any way have fun reading. How bout you guys tell me in a reveiw? Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, nul, nadda, zip zilch, zippo.

* * *

'Ya know how little, well heck pretty much every girl, wants to find their knight or prince or something. Well, what some folks don't know is that guys want to find their princess, or, least the guys in my family do. Me and the other boys would pretend to be knights. Then our dads would teach us manners and stuff like that. They said that they were teaching us so we'd know how to treat a girl on a date. Open doors for them, pull out their chairs,and not going further than she wants you to. Our mom's said that we might shocked a real princess with our manners. I think it's kind of funny that when I came here t the Institute, I met a real princess. She wasn't exactly shocked at my manners but, she thought it was a nice change though. And, I'm not really sure, but, Amara could be my princess. But I don't think she likes me like that., she's used to those rich princes or dukes or something. But we're friends and all, guess I can settle for that, right? Then again, Ray said he's seen her look at me now and again when she's talking to her friends. So, maybe, maybe there's still hope for me yet. Maybe, just maybe, Amara could be my princess...

Maybe.


	4. Amara

**A/N:** Hello, I'm back with Amaras part to Samara peice of this fic. Next couple up RougeXWanda as requested by 100 Silver Wings who's the only one to reveiw so far. So if you are reading please, please reveiw! Enjoy Amara's little rant thing.

* * *

Princess. That's all I ever heard back home. It was, "Princess this." or "Princess that." or "Princess, Princess I am so sorry, Princess forgive me." even my parents called me princess more than half the time, like I didn't have a name. Funny how that one little word can make one so mad, so angry. You know, I never even wanted to be a princess, no, I just wanted to be a normal kid. I didn't want to learn Greek and Latin, I never wanted boy after boy, suitor after suitor come and ask my hand for marriage I wanted to play outside, be in the sun., climb trees, like who I wanted, and not have to worry about trying to be an adult when I'm only a kid. Honestly, I resent my parents, resent them with all my heart. I don't hate them, I could never really _hate _them.

You know, they didn't want me to come to the Institute, thought I'd associate with the wrong people out in America. Didn't want to believe their little_ princess _could be a mutant. I thought people would treat me differently when they found out I was a princess, I was scared. But, people treated me like they treated everyone else. Bobby played a prank on me, just like he did everyone else. Rahne was just as friendly to me as she was everyone else. And Sam did the same, he was raised a true southern gentleman, held open doors for everyone, let the girls go first, he even put his coat over a mud puddle for all of us to walk over. I think I might be in love with him. I mean, who would ever think that me, The Princess, would have fallen for the sweet, blonde haired, brown eyed, kind of klutzy, gentleman from Kentucky. It's just a bonus on top of a good deal that he would tick my parents off. Now here's a question...

How on Tellus's great green Earth do I ask him?


End file.
